


Because you're worth it

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Sam gives some hair care products to his favorite Soldier.





	Because you're worth it

« I need shampoo » the text is saying. Sam rolls his eyes, Bucky couldn’t have say that before? Noooo, he needed to do it the second Sam had finished to pack his groceries in the car. He already hated to go to Costco on a Saturday afternoon but the idea of going back only for something Barnes needed was just…no thank you.

So he gets in the car and starts driving. He can ear too clearly Steve’s voice “Why didn’t you took his shampoo Sam? Why can’t you be nice to him Sam? I will die if you two don’t became friends Sam, I will haunt you forever if you don't get along Sam” and it makes Sam angry.

He remembers clearly the last time he had actually allowed himself to be petty and had taken back ALL of his clothes Barnes started using and put in his room without any kind of authorization. You should have seen his grinning face behind Steve when the blond had lectured Sam on how to play nice and share things because they were adults and supposed to, at least tried to be friends…He is sure Steve can tell when Sam stops listening to him each time he starts to preach. Does it stops him? Not at all.

Anyway, he doesn’t want Steve to convey his disappointment in any shape or form today so he actually stops in a random parking long enough to look at any kind of store who would have a nice shampoo for the L’Oréal Soldier.

He finds some kind of bio/natural store twenty minutes from there and spend another twenty to find where to park.

There’s so much colors and odors that Sam can only think that this is a disguised Lush store. The two vendors welcomes him and seems ready to answer his questions.

“Hi, excuse me, so I am looking for a shampoo for someone with straight hair, uh…I don’t think they are greasy. It would definitely be for frequent use. If it’s smells nice, it’s a plus”.

One of the women, older than Sam, a deep cool brown skin and long straight black and red hair guides him over the left section of the store before giving him several options. She is so nice that Sam doesn’t bug at the price he pays. It’s only in the car that he realizes he had taken things not only for Bucky, but for Steve, Natasha and himself as well.

What even is his life right now?

Because Steve and Bucky were sharing their apartment and Sam was way too much there, he was granted permanent and unlimited access as if he was living here too. Sometimes, he sure feels like it.

He knows both of them aren’t here when he passes the door. He put a small bag on the kitchen bar, takes a photo and send it to Natasha “4 u”, then put what he had brought to Steve on his bed and does the same with Bucky’s before leaving.

 

He is freshly out of a breefing with Maria, Wanda and Scott two hours later when he is spotted by Bucky in one of the common room.

He is talking animatedly with Scott and doesn’t notice the other man coming to him. He feels two light taps on his left shoulder and turns with raise eyebrows.

“Hey” Bucky greets sweetly.

“Hey man…” Sam answers a little surprised.

Bucky looks at him without saying anything for several long seconds.  Then, he gets closer, in Sam space and kiss him on the right cheek.

“Thank you for the products, I’ll test them tonight”

Sam answers “Yeah, okay” without actually thinking because Bucky just kissed his cheek and it wasn’t to slow or too fast to do anything about it and he had let him do it.

“Haaaaanw, you two are so sweet” says Scott fondly.

Bucky just shrugs and leaves. Sam looks at him do it. Looks his hair swaying, his shoulders, his a…”Hola Sam, What the hell are you thinking?” he thinks, forcing himself to turn to face Scott who is grinning. “If I act normal, maybe he won’t say anything more about it” Sam plans. So Sam resume their conversation.

It works.

He got a text from Natasha with the eyes emoji and the thumbs up then a call in the late afternoon from Steve asking if he wants to come by for dinner. Sam accepts, bringing a good bottle of red wine with him.

The music is playing softly in their apartment, Steve is arranging a sliver tray with different kind of cheese and breads. 

“Someone is feeling fancy tonight” Sam greets, taking a look at Steve and his arrangement.

“Well, I got some spare time earlier and there was that cooking show, really nice, so I wanted to try something tonight. I hope it’ll turn out well” he smile brightly. “Oh, thank you for the shampoo and the oil, you didn’t have to”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, hair is a weapon of seduction you know? Now that yours is a little longer, you can do that” Sam mimic someone having to throw his head away to not have their hair in the eyes anymore making Steve laughs.

“Oh, you are that kind of man? Loving a nice hair? I thought you were an ass-man” Steve teases

“Why not both?” Sam grins shamelessly, taking a small piece of a pale yellow cheese. Tasty.

They talk easily while Steve is setting everything. Sam notices the sounds in the bathroom before letting his attention going back to Steve while they’re waiting for Sharon who is a little late. Finally, Bucky is going out, coming with a soft smile.

“Hey Birdy”

He put himself behind Sam, only letting the back of the couch behind them, then bend enough to let his hair all over Sam head. Instead of pestering, Sam takes a deep breath, put his hand on one large strand of brown dry hair to smell again the earthly sent.

“You smell good” he admits.

“Thanks to you”

And just like that, Bucky is making Sam head tilt enough for him to kiss him, one second, two seconds, it’s over. Sam is blinking, Bucky carry on his day as his it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“Well, that escalated quickly” breathes Steve, looking in the kitchen direction where Bucky is currently.

Sam is speechless, so he takes a glass of cold water and is saved by the arrival of Sharon. He can feel Steve drilling a hole in the back of his head but doesn’t acknowledge him, even when Bucky reappears and they all start talking and eating.

Bucky is sitting next to Sam and doesn’t act out of the ordinary except…there’s a glint in his eyes, a way of looking at Sam or barely touching him sometimes. The poor man is hyper aware of what Bucky is doing, and he wants to be kissed again “Be damned Bucky-James-Menthe-à-l’eau-Barnes”.

Bucky must have enough of his hair falling near his plate because he attached them in a bun with just a strand tuck behind his ear.

“Your hair seems really nice tonight” compliment Sharon sincerely.

“Thank you, Sam brought me some products, s’feel good”

“Sam brought me hair products too and I am not sitting in his lap” grumbled Steve in his hands.

“Well, maybe you should” laughs Sam “show some appreciation”

“Maybe I will then” challenges Steve because sometimes he doesn’t understand jokes. Sam doesn’t back out, he spread his legs wide.

“Anytime you want cowboy”

Steve gets up from his chair then two things happens simultaneously, one, Sharon grabs Steve from the back, letting a soothing “shh shh” in his ears and two, Bucky jumps on the occasion and sit face to Sam, in his lap, totally blocking the view doing so.

“The only one who will be sitting in your nest anytime soon is me” he declares, then, shyly, adds "capicce bird brain?”

“I didn’t see that coming” Sharon comments, voice half muffled by Steve back.

Sam eyebrows are high, he drops his head on Bucky’s firm chest.“Are you even serious right now? All of that for a freaking shampoo? Boy, you so extra sometimes”

“I am serious, date me”

Sam laughs, it’s not a mockery laugh, Bucky can tell, because he had observed Sam enough to learn the different kind of laughs he got. This is the nervous one. Bucky is nervous too, but he thinks he is right to act on his feelings for him after a long road of self-discovery. He waits for the man to answer, hoping he isn’t crushing him with his weight. He is just happy the chair doesn’t protest right now.

Sam lift his head, eyes locking with Bucky’s.

“I can’t even believe I want to say yes”

“So do it” Bucky challenges already smiling.

Sam is quick to claim his lips, the kiss is possessive.

“Clear enough?” he grins, biting his own lips in a seductive way.

“Show me again”

He does, loud and clear. 

 

“If I knew I would have to witness the start of a gay porn, I would have brought my Hitachi wand” laughs Sharon half serious.

“What…what is that?” asks Steve turning to face her.

“Oh, sweet summer child…”


End file.
